The primary objective of this proposal is to improve treatment for adults with primary brain tumors by taking an active role as a participant institution in Phase I and II clinical evaluation of promising new agents, biologic approaches and routes of administration for the treatment of primary malignancies of the central nervous system (CNS) to be conducted by the CNS consortium entitled "New Approaches to Brain Tumor Therapy (NABTT)": a cooperative agency carefully designed to integrate the experience, resources and capabilities of seven outstanding medical institutions (The Johns Hopkins University, Brown University/Rhode Island Hospital, Columbia University, the Cleveland Clinic, the Massachusetts General Hospital, Northwestern University and the University of Pennsylvania) in a coordinated effort focused on primary brain tumors. Brown University/Rhode Island Hospital brings to the Consortium a number of strengths, including: (1) a substantial population of adult patients with primary brain tumors, (2) a highly experienced multidisciplinary neuro-oncology group in place to care for these patients, (3) extensive, state of the art clinical and laboratory resources, (4) an impressive array of continuing, clinically relevant, peer-reviewed and NIH-funded clinical and laboratory brain tumor research projects, (5) substantial and highly regarded expertise in oncology, pharmacology, new drug development, Phase I and II clinical trials, neurosurgery and neuropathology, (6) both breadth and depth of experience in statistic, data management and the coordination of multi-institutional studies, and (7) recognized excellence in clinical care and research. These strengths are enchanced through the thoughtfully constructed organizational management, control and coordination mechanisms of the NABTT, including its endorsed constitution, well-defined organizational structure and emphasis on research design, protocol development, quality control, study monitoring, and data management and analysis. The secondary objective of this proposal is to participate, with other Consortium institutions, in the sharing of human brain tumor specimens and other clinical and laboratory data in order to conduct additional coordinated research pertaining to (1) the basic biology of brain tumors, (2), the neuro-pharmacology of new therapies for primary brain tumors, and (3) improvement of the care and quality of life of adults with primary brain tumors.